Hidden Horrors
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: There's been a series of seemingly random murders going on. Going over this, Havoc bumps into sweet little Rin and walks her home. As a friend of hers walks by, he suddenly figures the whole thing out. But, heading back to Rin's, he finds more than he bargained for... Rated K for slight gore. Kindly R&R!


Havoc walked nervously through the streets.

Recently, there'd been a rash of murder-cases. The victims were seemingly random. All of them had turned up around the city with their right arm missing.

"Oof!"

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized to the small blonde girl.

"I-it's okay...! I think... Oh, no, it looks like my juice-carton got crushed!" she said, fingering the red patch on the paper bag of groceries she was holding.

"I'm sorry, if-"

"No, it's okay! It wasn't important! Just something I wanted!" she smiled up at him, readjusting the several bags she was carrying.

"Here... Lemme help you with those." he offered. "It'll at least make up for me bumping into you."

"Oh... Okay... Here... Unff..." she said, clumsily handing him two of the bags. "Thanks... Uh..."

"Havoc. What's your name?"

"Rin. Rin Kagamine."

She was cute. Couldn't be older than fourteen, slim, short blonde hair, and big tealish-blue eyes.

"Y'know, Rin, you shouldn't be walking around alone nowadays. Not with these murders going on." he said.

"I know... But my mother couldn't go get food for tonight, not with how late she has to work tonight, so I said I'd go as soon as I got out of school. It's that or we don't eat tonight."

She was so kind-hearted...! If she was older, he'd be thinking about asking her on a date! He smiled, blushing a little at the thought.

"Havoc, are you a soldier?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Not that high-ranking, but..."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

He grinned again.

They continued walking until they came to a quaint little house in a secluded part of the neighborhood. "Thanks for walking with me! Maybe we'll meet again?" Rin asked.

"Maybe... My team's been moved around a lot lately... Possibly. We can try."

"Okay! Bye!" Rin smiled, waving as she vanished into the house. Smiling, he continued to walk. A small boy passed by him.

"Rin!"

"You're here, Len!"

A friend of hers? Oh, well...

As 'Len' followed Rin into the house, he continued up the street, thinking about Rin.

She was so sweet... She seemed like the right kind that murderer wanted...

_Sweet. They were all kind-hearted._

He stopped in his tracks. One had been a school-girl who loved animals, and helped out at a local shelter. Another had been a richer man who'd donated to numerous charities. Then had been his wife. The fourth was a doctor, immigrated from Xing. Then another school-girl, one who'd run errands for elderly citizens. Then a couple of waitresses. _Rin was perfect._

_It had to be that boy._

As he turned back and started to walk quickly, there was a shrill scream.

But it wasn't female, it wasn't Rin's voice.

He broke into a run.

Upon reaching Rin's house, he broke the door down, pulling out a gun.

It was all dark. There were red stains here and there on the walls and floors. Slowly, he moved into the kitchen and turned on the light. He gasped.

The groceries were spilled across the table and spilling onto the floor. But there was no crushed juice-carton to be seen anywhere! Just some red-stained brown paper, like the kind used to wrap up loaves of bread...

_Oh, crap..._

_It wasn't Len, that boy..._

He moved through the house, searching for the two. They weren't anywhere downstairs... He went upstairs.

A truly gruesome sight awaited him.

"Ugh..."

An arm. Shoved into a pot of soil, like some sort of evil plant.

He had to find Rin. And Len.

Quickly, he tore through every room in the house, not finding them.

That left one place...

The back yard.

He slowly opened up the door, and stepped hesitantly out...

"Ugh... Sick..." he gasped.

A sea of hands, it seemed, reaching for the sky.

"Uh..."

He looked down as his foot connected with something. His eyes widened.

_Len! The boy!_

Snow-white clothes were stained bright red, blonde hair clumped with blood, eyes dull, yet retaining some life...

"Where is she? Can you tell me?" he asked, crouching down and touching the boy's face.

Ice-cold.

"Th-there..." With his left arm, the boy pointed. "P-please... K-k..."

He nodded, pointing his gun at the boy's temple. He closed his eyes, looking away, as he pulled the trigger.

"Tsk tsk... A soldier, and you can't look in the eyes of someone you kill..."

He looked up.

_Rin!_

_She was right there!_

"But three new flowers... This has been some night!" she smiled, raising a knife above her head.

"Guh...!"

By instinct, he raised his gun, training it on her...

... And froze.

The look in her eyes... The terror... She was still a kid, despite being a murderer...

No, he had to-

"Arrgh!"

"Never get distracted by the enemy, Havoc..." Rin grinned, ripping the knife down his shoulder.

He yelled again.

The world flashed red for a moment before fading to black. The last thing he saw...

Was Rin stabbing his arm into the soil...

**If you have seen the music video for Fear Garden, the base for this story, you should be able to guess the victims. The sweet animal-lover was supposed to be Miku. The rich man and his wife were Kaito and Meiko. The immigrant doctor was Gakupo. The errand-runner was Teto. The waitresses were Neru and Haku.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Kindly review.**


End file.
